Søster
by Emille Bondevik
Summary: What if instead of being "born" a boy, Iceland is "born" a girl? With a fiery temper and many personalities? Of course, havoc ensues. Havoc that many people may or may not want to be involved in. Read and get a close-up on the chaos! [ Rated T in case and "sentence enhancers." MAYBE some fluff ]
1. Prologue

**A/N: Most of this story will be written from the Nordics' point of view and sometimes in 3rd Person. Hope that's okay.**

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own Hetalia...right?**

* * *

3rd Person

* * *

It was a normal morning in the Nordic household. Or as normal as it gets with the "Awesome Trio" hanging around. Yep. You got it right. Denmark had invited his friends–America and Prussia–over. In the morning. At 1:00 AM.

Do you believe how f*cking _annoying_ that is? Imagine. You are having a blissful dream while you're all snuggled up in a cocoon of blankets and pillows. One of the ONLY dreams you have every year so you are very much enjoying yourself. Then, suddenly, you are jolted awake by three men on the floor below you making a toast with some beer bottles with so much strength that the bottle shatters?

Not a very good idea if you have a teen Icelander with a fiery temper in the house. Who does NOT like to be woken up earlier than 12:00 noon? You got it. DEFINITELY NOT a good idea.


	2. Letter

**A/N: Bear with me for this chapter. I needed to fit in the letter somehow! So...don't sue me okay? Arigato! Just wanted to introduce some character/s too.**

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own Hetalia...right?**

* * *

**Iceland/Emillee's P.O.V.**

**[After Her..._Confrontation _With Denmark and His Little Friends (U.S. of A. and Prussia)]**

* * *

"Astrid! You can change back into your human form now." I called to my puffin once I had settled into the nest of pillows and blankets on my bed and I had changed back to my normal self. I was wearing a thin blue fleece night-dress with black cloth straps. The dress reached my knees.

"Hey Ice! Did you set those bastards straight?" With a stream of glowing white magic wrapping loosely around the "puffin," she turned back into a girl my age. She had hair colored a semi-dark honey, and was plaited into a single Dutch braid tied with her red ribbon. Her bangs were held back by two bobbypins forming an "X" formation. We practically shared EVERYTHING and we both had the same styles and tastes too. Right now, she wore a pear-green night-dress made out of three layers of the filmy material.

"Damn right I did! Well, anyway, I wanted to tell you that I recieved a letter today but didn't open it. I wanted to open it with you around. After all, we're practically sisters. This one looks pretty official." I fished out a white manila envelope trimmed with gold patterns and a royal blue wax seal from under my mattress. I held it up. "See?"

"You're right! Looks pretty important. Open it! Hurry, hurry!" she encouraged, excitement clear in her voice. I slipped my finger under the flap and slowly broke the seal. I slipped two fingers inside the envelope and withdrew a piece of paper folded once in half. "What does it say?" Boy was she impatient.

I cleared my throat.

"Miss Emillee Bondevik,

You have been accepted into World Academy W. As you might already know, World Academy W is a school made to educate all countries. Starting next year, you will be attending this academy. Yes, this is a boarding school so you are required to live in dormitories with your gender. By now, you should know that your "family" is also attending this academy next year for they are also nations. They will be your guide around the school. We hope our academy exceeds your expectations.

From,

Romulus Vargas (Principal)" I read.

"You're going aren't you? Aren't you?" Astrid pressed. She obviously wanted to go. Whatever school I attended she attended. All of the students had multiple uniforms so we shared. I said we practically share almost everything right?

"Well duh. I NEED to go to this school. It's the only school where fellow countries attend. At normal high schools I feel out of place and I don't have any friends. Except for you. But I have a feeling this school will be different." I smiled hopefully.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this little chapter! Next chapter is basically how she adjusts to her new school so it'll be very long I suspect. Bear with me. But, after that, we get to the good stuff.**


	3. Journey

**A/N: Bear with me for this chapter. I promised this chapter would be about her adjustments in the academy but I instead I made it the short little chapter about the flight. Sorry! **

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own Hetalia...right?**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Journey**

* * *

**Iceland/Emillee's P.O.V.**

* * *

The flight was one of the more interesting parts. Looking over Iceland from an aerial view was just magnificent. As time passed, the distance between my plane and my homeland became longer; a long expanse of blue water separating us. As Iceland completely vanished from my line of sight, a lone tear slipped down my cheek. I didn't even bother brushing it away. _At least I could visit on Breaks…_

Norway, my legitimate brother, wrapped an arm around my shoulders. He used his other hand to gently make my head rest on his shoulder. "Go to sleep Emil."* He whispered. Obeying, wanting to escape the grief of leaving the only place I ever knew, I succumbed to sleep.

* * *

A warm hand shook me awake. "Emil. We're here. You can wake up now." No response from the teen. "Unless you _really_ want to taste Arthur's cooking."

"I'M UP! I'M UP!" She sat up, wide-eyed. The Norwegian chuckled softly and gestured for her to stand up and depart the aircraft. Following behind her brother, she departed the plane and went to the stream of luggage on the conveyer belt. Picking out hers – an icy blue trunk – she waited for the other Nordics to find theirs. Denmark's was a metallic red, Norway's a navy blue, Finland's a plain white, and Sweden's a navy blue so dark it looked almost black. As they made their way to her with their luggage rolling behind them, she smiled. _Well, at least I'm not alone._

* * *

**A/n: Sorry it's so short guys! I promise I'll make the next chapter longer!**

***:I made 'Emil' Norway's nickname for Emillee.**


End file.
